Tonight's The Night
by Sarcastic Twists
Summary: Oneshot. She was the strong one. That’s what is expected of her. He wasn’t supposed to hurt her this deeply. But he did. One little mistake in their relationship and it was over. Massington


Tonight's the Night:

**Disclaimer: One day I'll own it (I even have a plan and everything) and put everything to my liking, but for now, only the plot is mine. **

**Beta'ed by: RhiniHeartBreaker**

______

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you that I would never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

_-_Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

Massie Block stared at the starry sky while lying on the grass. Normally, she wouldn't dare touch the wet grass for fear of staining her outfit, but she really didn't care at the moment.

She looked down the hill to see the boys and Kristen playing a mini game of soccer and the rest of the Pretty Committee gossiping.

Massie frowned. The PC was gossiping without her. She was tempted to walk over there just to see what was happening and not be left out but forwent that plan.

She leaned back down and continued watching the twinkling sky.

Footsteps sounded on the mushy grass as someone came near Massie. The person plopped on the grass next to her and began to watch the stars too.

Without turning her head, Massie knew who was next to her. His hair, his silhouette, everything about his was as familiar as ever.

Derrick Harrington was right next to her.

He was the first person to call her immature and the guy who broke her heart. To the public eye, she hated him with a passion. But in private, that was the opposite of true.

She was the strong one. That's what is expected of her. He wasn't supposed to hurt her this deeply. But he did. One little mistake in their relationship and it was over.

Massie fidgeted. The silence was unbearable and a bit awkward. They were two enemies that used to date. What strange people they had become.

"So," Massie drawled.

"So," Derrick mumbled back.

"Weird how Claire and Josh got together, huh?" Massie continued. She might as well talk about her best friend's relationship since she couldn't think of anything.

He always had that effect on her. She never had anything to say when talking to him. Her comebacks left, conversation starters disappeared, and her mind went blank.

"Yea. I've never seen Josh that happy. He never really liked Alicia anyway" he replied.

Massie saved that tidbit of gossip for later. Though, Alicia probably wouldn't care as much since she was dating Kemp while Kristen was dating Plovert. Dylan had gotten back together with the tennis player she had met over the summer.

Their life seemed like _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Except that the roles were finally righted.

Well, not all.

"Really? I always thought Alicia and Josh were perfect for each other. Though, they did look as if they were related" Massie said.

Derrick snorted. It was true, after all. Their children would look like clones.

Suddenly, the amber-eyed girl realized something. They were having a civil conversation. Absolutely no insults! To each other anyway.

"Have you noticed we aren't fighting?" Massie asked, still in shock at this revelation.

Derrick looked equally surprised. "You're right, Massie"

Her heart sunk a bit hearing her first name. It always did when he didn't call her 'Block'.

"I don't even remember when there was a time we didn't fight. It's been on constant overload since the year started" Massie added.

"I do" he said quietly.

"When?" she inquired.

Derrick turned on his side to face Massie. She turned as well.

"When we were dating" Derrick stared into her wide-eyed gaze and held it.

Massie met his gaze but eventually looked away. It was the most intense look he ever gave her.

"I don't want to fight anymore" she said softly, so softly that _she _almost didn't hear.

And Massie meant it. All the fighting they did was horrible. She despised having to fight with the boy she still liked.

Fighting to show your emotions is so first grade.

"Me either" he responded. He always seemed to hear her.

"Then why do we?" Massie demanded.

"I do it because it's the only time you'll even talk to me. Every time in between our fights, which honestly isn't much, you treat as if I'm invisible. I still like you, Mass. Why else would I care so much if you talk to me or not?"

For the first time ever, Massie Block was shocked into silence.

She was at a loss on what to say. Should she tell him that she still likes him too? Or should she maintain the Block pride and snub him?

The two possible sides were splitting her. She didn't know what to do in the slightest.

"Block?" Derrick waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you in there?"

Massie laughed. "Yea Derrick. I'm all here"

When she heard him call her 'Block', she knew what path to take.

"And," she continued, "I like you too"

He grinned. And the mischievous glint came back into his caramel eyes.

"So, Block," he began, "Go out with me again?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Massie shouted.

Derrick looked surprised. What was wrong with her? Was she going bi-polar?

"Gotcha!" she said while giggling.

"Oh you're gonna get it" Derrick responded while jumping on her and tickling her abdomen mercilessly.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shouted through the loud laughs, "Stop! Please!"

He stopped abruptly. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Still think it's so funny?"

Massie, always defiant, said "Yes. It's _hilarious_"

Derrick smirked. He poised his hands above her stomach in a silent threat, his knees on either side of her.

"Okay, okay. It's not funny" Massie said quickly before he tickled her again.

As much as her pride and ego protested to not give up, she had to. Derrick Harrington was one hell of a tickler.

"Now, about that question," he said slyly as he got off her and lay back on the cool grass.

"And what question would that be, Mr. Harrington?" Massie half-smiled.

"Do I need to tickle you again?" he asked.

Massie shook her head. She did _not _want to go through that again.

"And your answer is?"

"What do you think?" Massie challenged.

"Well, I'm hoping for a yes, but you're a mystery, Block. No one ever knows what you're thinking" he replied.

She smiled at his sincere and very correct statement. "Congrats, Derrick. All of your hoping paid off. My answer is yes"

He grinned back at her.

They heard cheering coming from the nearby bushes. The blond and brunette whipped their heads toward the noise, sitting up from their spots.

Massie saw a wisp of white blond hair and a borrowed pair of flats before it disappeared again. "Kuh-laire?"

Claire walked sheepishly out of the bushes with the rest of the Pretty Committee and ex-Briarwood Boys who had similar expressions.

"What are you doing sitting in some bushes?"

"I think that's self explanatory, Derrick. What else would we be doing in bushes while you two are talking?" Plovert said, cleaning his glasses.

Derrick glared at him. This was so not funny.

"The better question is, _why _are you spying?" Massie asked.

She didn't seem as annoyed as she could be. But, as everyone knows, Massie loves an audience.

"Making sure neither of you mess up a perfect chance to get back together" Josh replied while sliding his arm around Claire's waist.

Claire giggled while Massie rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't have messed it up"

"Yea, you would have. You guys can be really stubborn when you want to be" Cam added.

Massie stuck her tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

"But now, we'll leave you two to enjoy your couple moment," Kristen said.

"Bye!" Dylan burped as they all walked away.

"Maybe we should take their advice and have our 'couple moment'" Derrick said once the gang all left the hill.

"Let's," Massie responded.

He took her hand and they both lay back down to watch the night sky again.

Tonight was the night. The night that finally went right. The night where no mistakes were made.

The night where Massie Block and Derrick Harrington fell in love all over again.


End file.
